wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video)
"Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" is the 11th Wiggles video. This marks The Wiggles' tenth anniversary and The Wiggles sing all sorts of party songs, some traditional songs, and also some goofy dancing ones. Production The Wiggles spent a week filming this video in Decemeber 2001. Fernando Moguel and Fernandito Moguel guest star in La Cucaracha and Morgan Crowley guest stars in Zoological Gardens. Synopsis The Wiggles celebrate their one decade anniversary by singing all sorts of party songs. To mix it up a little, they also sing some traditional songs and some with goofy dancing. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. #Wiggly Party #Hoop-Dee-Doo #Little Children #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Do the Hula With Henry #Swim Henry Swim #Fun on the Farm #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance #Hula, Hula, Hula (new song) #Wiggle Hula Special Features * The Making of Caveland * Photo Gallery Plot The Wiggles and mascots introduce themselves as they stand on planets that move around with a space background, with Play Your Guitar with Murray (Karaoke) playing in the Background Song 1 - Wiggly Party - The Wiggles and the Dancers have fun playing with the balloons that dropped down at the end. Greg says Hoop Dee Doo! It’s a great time to be out. Wags sells newspapers and Murray reads one. Dorothy gives Jeff an ice cream cone. Henry, Captain Feathersword, and Anthony are sharing some fruits at a Wiggly Fruit Store. Greg announces it’s Wiggly Polka time! HOOP-DEE-DOO! Song 2 - Hoop-Dee-Doo Jeff introduces the next song, which is great to march to. You might like to march along with the music. Song 3 -Little Children - The Wiggles, The Wiggle Friends, and lots of children are marching along to the song. Greg's at a table with kids Madison (Greg's daughter), Nicola, and Amelia as they build emu skirts out of paper, and using scissors and glue. And you can put a balloon on the back. Song 4 - Move Like an Emu - with kids dressed up as emus. The Wiggles stretch their legs, scratch with their feet, fluff out their feathers and their beaks go pecking everywhere. Anthony is in the studio with Fernando and little Fernando. Anthony asks little Fernando what activities he does in Mexico and little Fernando shares some activities like Futbol (Spanish for soccer), spinning tops, and playing marbles. Now they’ll all sing La Cucaracha. Song 5 - La Cucaracha Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword and Captain Feathersword comes in singing Quack Quack. Anthony knows that Captain Feathersword has brought his pirate hat, his pirate eye patch, his pirate pants, his pirate boots, and his feathersword. Anthony explains that Captain Feathersword has brought his magical music pirate buttons that allow him to imitate all sorts of magical and musical things. Anthony pushes a button; Captain Feathersword first sings like a rock singer. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword next sings opera. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword then acts and sings like a robot. Jeff pushes the Chicken button. Murray pushes the Fast button, and Captain Feathersword speaks and sings quickly in a high voice and fast like the chipmunks in "Alvin And The Chipmunks". Greg pushes the Slow button, and Captain Feathersword then sings and talks slowly. Anthony pushes the Eating Pasta button. Jeff pushes the Sleepy button and Captain Feathersword falls asleep. WAKE UP, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD! Murray pushes the Relax and Read the Paper button. Greg pushes the Ballet button. Anthony pushes the Ant button. Jeff pushes the Bounce Dance button. Captain Feathersword then sits on the floor and bounces around. Murray pushes the Owl button. Wags pushes the button that makes Captain Feathersword act like Wags the Dog. Greg wonders what this Pause button does and pushes it. Captain Feathersword, at last, stops talking and singing and holds a grin. Greg says he likes his musical buttons much better. Song 6 - Captain's Magic Buttons Greg introduces Dorothy and she’s going to show everyone a new dance called the Ooby Doo. (Madison and Hamish (Murray's son) are dancing in this). Song 7 - Dance the Ooby Doo Murray is tuning and using his guitar and Greg gives some ideas on how to pretend to play a guitar, like using a tennis racquet, or your favourite thing, or just your arms. Song 8 - Play Your Guitar with Murray Murray, Captain Feathersword, and Jeff are with some kids in some formal clothes. Murray explains how they’re pretending to have a wedding. Captain Feathersword is taking the photos. Kelly is a bridesmaid, and Joey is the best man. Jeff throws some confetti. Now it’s time for Marie’s wedding. ("Murray’s wedding!?" goes the Captain). No no, that's not it, it is Marie’s wedding. Song 9 - Marie's Wedding The Wiggles talk about wondering what to do one day and their friend Morgan suggests going to the Dublin Zoo. Song 10 - Zoological Gardens Captain Feathersword strums a guitar and sings badly while Henry does a hula. Henry is doing a new dance where he’s swimming. Captain joins along. Let’s all swim with Henry! Henry accidentally knocks Captain over. Oops, sorry! Song 11 - Swim Henry Swim Greg asks if everyone’s been to a farm when Anthony shows up in Captain Feathersword’s vest. He declares that there’s no need to go to the farm when the farm can come to us. He can do so with the help of the Captain’s Magic Buttons. Greg thinks that’s a great idea and tries a cow button. Anthony cries Cock-a-doodle-doo! Oops, that’s a rooster. Okay, let’s try the rooster button. Anthony acts like a cow and moos. Greg tries the sheep button. Anthony barks like a dog. It looks like the buttons aren’t working right. Greg tells Anthony to take the vest back to Captain Feathersword and get some overalls for the next song. Anthony asks to try one more thing. He yells “Whoo-hoo!” or even "Wa-hoo!" and leaves. Song 12 - Fun on the Farm Murray notices Jeff is asleep. He gets everyone to help him wake up Jeff! Jeff explains he had a dream about being with the dinosaurs and living in a cave. Murray suggests using our imaginations to go back to Cave land. Song 13 - Caveland (Animated Segment) In this song, it features Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog and Henry The Octopus. Song 14 - Run Around Run Run In this song, the Wiggles and their friends do the Wobbly Wobbly dance. Song 15 - The Wobbly Dance Anthony announces it’s time to hula but as he extends his arm to introduce Captain Feathersword he knocks him down accidentally. Captain Feathersword gets ready and then sings a silly hula song, while Henry dances a hula. Anthony says how about a hand for Captain Feathersword; he extends his arm, knocking Captain Feathersword all over and over and over and over and over and over again. Captain Feathersword then gets up and they invite everyone to sing and dance. Song 16 - Wiggle Hula Closing with the credits showing the Wiggle friends that are shown on a split-screen. On the left side are the characters, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus. On the right side is each character's actor dancing along. Release Dates Australia - February 16, 2001 America - October 16, 2001 United Kingdom - September 12, 2005 Album The album "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" was released before the video in the same year. CD Songs *Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus - Reem Hanwell * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt * Wags' Voice - Mic Conway * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Corrine O'Rafferty * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie Children & Toddlers * Kuiam Anu-David * Emilia Brunetto * Nathan Cooper * Chelsea Cranefield * Keiran Cranefield * Kelly-Rose Daiziel * Sophia Evstigneev * Kara Fanous * Dominic Field * Teagan Gill * Kieran Houlahan * Tayla Houlahan * Jacob Kyral * Sinead Kyral * Luke McGrath * Louis Morrison * Georgia Munro-Cook * Hamish Munro-Cook * Madison Page * Nicola Schuster * Hazel Smith * Rosemary Walkley Gallery Video Other DVD/VHS Gallery $_10.jpg|AUS Vhs tape Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|DVD Cover Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty-Disc.jpg|Disc 101376.jpg|Re-release cover 20160905_125829.jpg|Back cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'sAWigglyParty!-FullUSAVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'sAWigglyParty!-USAVHS.jpg|US VHS $_39.JPG|Slipcase Cover $_38.JPG|Back cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-USDVD.jpg|US DVD 20170521_181708.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc L085391170297.JPG|WHV Re-release DVD Cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-US2007Re-releaseDVDBack.jpg|WHV re-release back cover 1103.jpeg|Disc 8453121-1309366656-984000.jpg|UK Cover WP 20160122 001.jpg|UK inside cover WP_20160122_004.jpg|UK Disc 8886356045771-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045771-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover The-Wiggles-Childrens-VHS-Tape-Hoop-Dee-Doo-16-songs.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Childrens-VHS-Tape-Hoop-Dee-Doo-16-songs-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Hoop-Dee-Doo-Its-A-Wiggly.jpg|Worth it DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Hoop-Dee-Doo-Its-A-Wiggly-_57.jpg|Back cover DVD Menu Gallery Australian version Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Wiggly Party (instrumental) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-AustralianSpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: same as main menu) Hoop Dee Doo- Australian Song Selection menu.png|Song Selection menu (Song used: Same as main and special features menu, used for all pages) HoopDe Doo-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.png|Song Selection menu page 2 HoopDe Doo-AustralianSongSelectionMenu3.png|Song Selection menu page 3 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-AustralianSongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu Page 4 American version Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-USDVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu (song used: Wiggle Hula (Instrumental) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Same as Australian version) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song Selection menu page 4 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-USWebLinkMenu.jpg|Website Link menu Goofs *The image on the Song Jukebox for Captain's Magic Buttons is actually from Wiggly Party. Promo Photos Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles wearing party hats in promo picture Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles blowing candle on birthday cake in promo picture MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Move Like An Emu" FunontheFarm-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Fun on the Farm" Captain'sMagicButtons-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword LittleChildren-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture of "Little Children" LittleChildren-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture from "Little Children" WigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Wiggly Party" Captain'sMagicButtons-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" FunontheFarm-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Murray DancetheOobyDoo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance the Ooby-Doo" LittleChildren-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in promo picture of "Little Children" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dog in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" LittleChildren-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of "Little Children" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" SwimHenrySwim-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Tayla in promo picture Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the little kids in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" DancetheOobyDoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray and Anthony LittleChildrenPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Little Children" MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Move Like an Emu" Caveland-PromoPicture.jpg|CGI Greg and Anthony Caveland-PromoPicture2.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of Neighbors episode TheWigglesonNeighbours-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes promo picture of the Wiggles' Neighbors episode HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggly Party" WigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The balloons WigglyParty-PromoPicture3.jpg|The balloons WigglyParty-PromoPicture4.jpg|The balloons TheWigglesandtheBalloonCrew.jpg|The Wiggles and the balloon crew Wiggles10thparty-1-.gif|The Wiggles' 10th Birthday (2001) TheWigglyFriendsin2001PromoPicture.jpeg Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture3.jpeg TheWigglyFriendsin2001PromoPicture2.jpeg Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture4.jpeg TheWigglyGroupin2001PromoPicture.jpeg TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2001.jpeg TheWigglesin2001.jpg TheWigglyGroupatTheWiggles'10thBirthdayParty.png caveland01.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland02.jpg|a Stegosaurus in a promo picture caveland03.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland04.jpg|a Pterodactyl in a promo picture caveland05.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland06.jpg|Diplodocus in a promo picture caveland07.jpg|Diplodocus in a promo picture caveland09.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland10.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland11.jpg|Brontosaurus and Triceratops in a promo picture caveland13.jpg|CGI Murray in a promo picture caveland14.jpg|CGI Murray in a promo picture caveland16.jpg|Triceratops in a promo picture caveland17.jpg|a Dinosaur in a promo picture Screenshot (43).png|Cartoon Promo Picture (Fanmade) Trivia *On the Australian DVD, when you click "AUSLAN (Australian Sign Language) & Subtitles" on the main menu, a special message from The Royal Institute for Deaf and Blind Children will play, with a lady signing about how she will talks about the video, with subtitles at the bottom. *At the beginning of the Hoop-Dee-Doo song, Dorothy drops a piece of her ice cream on the floor. By the last verse of the first stanza, the ice cream and nearby buckets are gone! *On the Fun on the Farm video, Greg only has one of his overalls straps on. *This is the last time The Wiggles use the plain black pants. The pants have trim of the specificated color then on. *During Hoop-Dee-Doo, a camera is seen a the top right corner. *This is the first DVD released in America. *This is the first time we see Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket in the Fun on the Farm intro skit since the time he used to play Captain Feathersword in the early pre-TV series Wiggles videos: Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy and Big Red Car. The Captain back then did not have the gimmick of having the buttons produce different sounds and actions. *After the end credits, the US DVD release contains a preview of all The Wiggles' videos including the ones from Australia. *Greg's daughter appears in the Move Like an Emu intro. *This is the first Wiggles DVD to feature sign language. *In Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur, the song title is Dance the Ooby Dooby. *Play Your Guitar With Murray didn't receive a song title until Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles. *Green outlines around Anthony's arms from the green-screen can be seen in the prologue. *The skit before the song Captain's Magic Buttons runs 4 minutes and 30 seconds and the longest skit on this video. This makes the skit before Little Children the shortest skit on this video for only 5 seconds. *This is the last video to have the flower logo at the end (from TV Series 2). *This is also the last video to be directed by Chisholm McTavish *This is the first video to be released on VHS and DVD at the same time. Goofs *Near the end of Marie's Wedding, the edge of the set and the tripod is seen on the top left corner. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Birthday Videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Specials Videos Category:Galleries Category:Music Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos